1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lubricant applicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer components, housed in a case, such as video cards, RAM, and many others, utilize an interface unit known as golden fingers, inserted into a corresponding interface slot or other similar interface. To facilitate insertion of such golden finger interfaces, a predetermined amount of lubricant is frequently applied to the golden fingers.
While the lubricant can be applied to the golden fingers manually, it is difficult to precisely govern the amount of lubricant applied. Excess lubricant can damage the motherboard and other components, while insufficient lubricant can impair proper insertion of the interface.
Therefore, what is needed is a lubricant applicator that can apply a predetermined amount of lubricant to the golden fingers.